beyblade_xforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Venom Darkfrog 145WD
|weightwheelimage= ?.jpg|290px |weightwheeldesc= Attack:6 defense:3 stamina:3 |spintrackimage= 145.jpg |spintrackdesc= Attack:0 defense:0 stamina:2 145 is the 4th highest Track available, next to 160, SA165, TH170 and 230, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to moderate effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. And with that being said, 230 and 270 are both beter joices for that than either of them. 145, being as tall as it is, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers,this is a huge drawback. It is heavily overshadowed and outclassed by other stamina and defense tracks. It is sky blue in color. |performancetipimage= WD.jpg|250px |performancetipdesc= *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Attack:0 defense:2 stamina:5 WD, as it's name implies, is the second widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, PD); the first being XD. When compared to D, is still contains the gear-like shape and is of course wider with the Sharp tip wider and taller as well. WD also retains the two curved holes D contained but are now thinner, smaller and found on the Sharp tip. Being wider brings advantages and disadvantages to WD. An advantage is being able to conserve better Stamina than D and SD, due to the more surface area as well as being able to spin at a lower spin-rate then that of D or SD which cannot. A disadvantage however, is that it's worse at regaining balance than D. The wide shape gives WD a harder time to regain it's balance whereas, D does it much easier. This can be terrible, when faced with an Attack-Type. Although, this should not be kept as a worry as it can be an advantage. This should take into consideration when using a Spin Track such as 230 or TH170. D would be a better choice than WD as it would regain balance much easier to help cope with 230. However, while D can regain balance better, it cannot maintain it as well as WD, especially with heights of 170 and above. At release, WD has found quick use as a Stamina-Type Tip, much better than D and has become top-tier. Despite this however, as many more Performance Tips like AS, EWD, and B:D were released; they have overshadowed WD. EWD has also overshadowed WD due to EWD's bearing to regain balance better and much better Stamina. W²D performs basically the same as WD though but with worse balance but better attack.Despite all of this, WD is still a great Performance Tip for Stamina despite its many releases. Just like the rest of the D series, WD has use in Stamina. So in all in all, even though WD may not be the best Stamina-Type Tip, it still has use in the metagame and most importantly, is still, a great Stamina/Defense-Type Performance Tip. WD works wonders with spin stealing beys. Most of them think Earth is a spin steal survivor, but it works only with Earth Eagle 145WD, and not Earth Virgo GB145 BS . It is only because of WD's wobbling ability. However, the 4D Performance Tip, B:D (Bearing Drive), is recommended because of better stamina, defense, and balance.Some Bladers experience a fast movement from WD when it's worn down, allowing the bey to dodge attackers, attack, or weaken the impact when hit by another bey. With this Performace Tip it moves in a slow movement and doesn't get hit around the stadium as much. It is sky blue in color. |externallinks= }}